Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat exchanger with mutually adjacent first flow channels and second flow channels, whereby the first flow channels and the second flow channels at a first end region are received in a first header and at a second end region in a second header, whereby the first header has a first base and a first cover and the second header has a second base and a second cover, whereby the first base and the second base have a plurality of openings in which the end regions of the flow channels are received, whereby the first header has a first longitudinal channel and a second longitudinal channel, whereby the first flow channels are in fluid communication with the first longitudinal channel and the second flow channels are in fluid communication with the second longitudinal channel.
Description of the Background Art
Apart from known PTC (positive temperature coefficient) heating elements, heat pumps can also be used for climate control, particularly for the heating, of electric vehicle and hybrid vehicles but also in conventionally powered motor vehicles. To enable the greatest possible range for vehicles, a lowest possible power requirement of the climate control system is preferred.
The use of a heat pump is advantageous in comparison with the use of a PTC heating element, because the power requirement is much lower. The power requirement of a heat pump is approximately half as a great as the power requirement of a PTC heating element.
The heat exchanger, which functions as a condenser in the heat pump mode of a climate control system and is thereby used as a heat source for heating the passenger compartment, is often integrated into the climate control unit itself. The result is that only a small installation space is available for the condenser. This is especially disadvantageous for the temperature distribution within the condenser.
Two-row arrangements of the condenser can be used nevertheless to achieve an advantageous temperature distribution in the condenser, particularly in the condensation of the refrigerant. These are characterized in that two rows of tubes are arranged one behind the other in the air flow direction.
Designs with two headers per row in each case are known in the prior art for the realization of two-row condensers. This results in disadvantages, such as a higher required refrigerant amount, a more laborious soldering of the components, or a tightness of the connections that is difficult to produce.